The Lion and The Flea
by Vindrik Widti
Summary: AU, OMEGAVERSE. Heiwajima dan Orihara berlibur ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan kedua anak sulung yang di'paksa' menginap di rumah salah satu dari mereka. Shizuo, seorang Alfa, tidak memprediksi ini sama sekali. RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion and The Flea

* * *

 _ **Alfa, Beta, Omega – The Dynamics**_

 _Alfa adalah pribadi yang dominan dan memiliki kuasa teritorial sendiri. Alfa tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Alfa lain, kecuali kalau mereka adalah_ soulmates _. Alfa hanya bisa dengan Beta ataupun Omega. Biasanya, Alfa adalah pribadi yang cukup arogan karena mereka berada di baris tertinggi._ _Alfa bisa mencium bau khusus yang dikeluarkan Omega saat masa in heat. Alfa memiliki simbol α di pusat bau mereka, yang terletak dibawah telinga. Ini disebut dengan nama_ scent gland.

 _Alfa memiliki_ knot _yang hanya bisa diterima oleh Beta atau Omega, tapi juga bisa dengan Alfa lain yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mereka. Alfa juga memiliki kuasa penuh atas Omega. Omega tidak akan bisa melawan jika di'kuasai' oleh Alfa. Alfa kebanyakan adalah laki-laki, tapi ada juga Alfa wanita._

 _._

 _Beta adalah kategori netral. Beta berada ditengah-tengah Alfa dan Omega. Beta tidak bisa mencium bau Omega ataupun Alfa, tapi ia bisa mengetahui mana Alfa dan mana Omega secara insting._

 _Beta berada dibawah Alfa, namun diatas Omega. Beta tidak terlalu bisa mencium bau yang dikeluarkan Omega saat_ in heat _, jadinya banyak profesi dokter atapun pekerjaan lain yang dipegang oleh Beta. Beta memiliki simbol β di tengkuk mereka. Beta tidak memiliki kuasa penuh atas Omega seperti Alfa. Beta bisa_ mating _dan_ bonding _dengan sesama Beta. Terkadang Beta tunduk dibawah Alfa. Beta bisa laki-laki dan juga perempuan._

 _Omega adalah pribadi yang submisif. Omega memiliki bau harum yang memikat para Alfa jika belum ditandai atau di-_ mark _. Lagipula, Omega sangat rapuh dan juga dilindungi oleh pemerintah. Banyak Omega yang memiliki_ mate _seorang Alfa dan para Omega yang sudah memiliki_ mate _akan membawa bau_ mate _nya jika sudah melakukan_ bonding _dan_ knotting. _Omega memiliki masa_ heat _yang paling umum berlangsung 3 bulan sekali selama 3 sampai 4 hari. Ada juga Omega yang memiliki_ heat _2 bulan sekali. Omega memiliki tanda Ω di leher mereka, dan biasanya leher adalah bagian yang sangat sensitif bagi Omega. Omega bisa mengandung dan melahirkan._

 _Jenis Omega yang paling spesial adalah Omega berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi Omega laki-laki sudah punah dan hampir tidak pernah ditemukan. Kalaupun iya, Omega laki-laki akan sangat dilindungi pemerintah bersamaan dengan_ mate _-nya._

* * *

 _Untuk_ present _apakah kau Alfa, Beta atau Omega, umur yang legal adalah 16 tahun. Di umur itu, jika kau merasakan feromon keluar dengan drasis dan tubuhmu menginginkan seorang_ mate _dan menjadi temperamental itu berarti kau adalah seorang Alfa dan yang sedang kau alami dinamakan_ rut. _Kondisi dimana para Alfa menginginkan Omega ataupun Beta—paling umum Omega—untuk melakukan_ mating _dan_ bonding _._

 _Tapi jika kau adalah Omega, bagian belakang tubuhmu akan sakit sekali dan sistem reproduksi—vagina untuk Omega wanita, anus untuk Omega laki-laki—akan mengeluarkan lubrikasi berwangi khusus untuk memikat para Alfa. Ini bisa berlangsung selama 3 atau 4 hari. Jika kau tidak mempunyai pasangan Alfa/Beta, maka_ Heat _akan sangat menyakitkan. Beberapa menggunakan_ suppressant _, tapi itu juga berbahaya dan tidak direkomendasikan._

 _Sementara, Beta tidak akan mengalami perubahan yang drasis dengan tubuh mereka. Beta juga tidak mengalami_ rut _seperti Alfa atau_ Heat _seperti Omega._

* * *

Mata coklat Shizuo memandang kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian selama beberapa saat, sebelum, "Ayah dan Ibu tidak bercanda kan?"

Kichirou meraba pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas, sementara Namiko menepuk bahu anaknya yang adalah seorang Alfa dengan sayang. "Tidak, Shizuo." ucap Omega yang menjadi ibu Shizuo Heiwajima tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa Kasuka ikut?" tanya Shizuo bingung.

"Kasuka adalah seorang Omega, Shizuo. Akan berbahaya jika kalian saja yang ada di rumah. Lagipula, kalau kami yang membawamu, apa kau bisa mengontrol emosi disekitar Mairu dan Kururi nantinya? Dan apa Kasuka bisa mengerjakan tugas perusahaan?" tanya Kichirou. Alfa senior itu melihat kearah anak pertama dan penerus keluarga Heiwajima dengan tajam. "Tolong mengertilah, Shizuo."

Shizuo menghela nafas. "Baik, baik. Hanya 5 bulan, kan?"

"Ya." Namiko tersenyum ramah. "Tapi, kau tidak akan sendirian." Omega itu mengelus rambut pirang—hasil cat—milik Shizuo. "Anak pertama Kyouko dan Shirou akan menemanimu disini."

Mata Shizuo melebar, "Hah!?"

Suara telepon mengaum bersamaan dengan perkataan Shizuo. Namiko berdiri untuk mengambilnya, tapi Kichirou hanya mengangguk singkat dan beranjak untuk mengambil panggilan tersebut. Namiko duduk lagi di sebelah Shizuo. "Tenang, Shizuo. Izaya belum _present_ , jadinya tidak akan berbahaya."

"Tapi—tunggu, maksudnya Izaya belum _present_? Dia belum ditentukan apakah dia Alfa, Beta atau Omega?"

"Syukur, belum." Namiko tersenyum. "Kemungkinan besar dia adalah Alfa dilihat dari _dynamics_ kedua orangtuanya. Jadi, tolong dia, oke? Apa kau bisa menyeimbangkan antara perusahaan dan rumah?"

Shizuo mengeryit. Dia ingin protes, tapi akhirnya menyerah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ibu."

Namiko tersenyum puas dan berdiri menyusul suaminya. Shizuo tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi dia bisa mendengar ' _izaya akan datang_ ' lalu ' _satu? oke_ '. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh—yang sangat mirip dengan rasa bahagia—muncul di dadanya, tapi segera ditepis Shizuo jauh-jauh.

Shizuo Heiwajima adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan ayahnya, Heiwa Inc. Shizuo adalah seorang Alfa yang setiap Omega inginkan. Tampan, kuat, tinggi, berkharisma, dan pintar, _gentleman_ , bla bla bla. Belum lagi, kaya. Tipe idaman semua Omega yang ada di dunia.

Ayahnya, Kichirou Heiwajima, adalah sahabat karib Shirou Orihara, pemilik perusahaan Rose Garden. Shirou adalah seorang Alfa sementara istrinya _juga_ seorang Alfa, yang mana membuat keluarga Orihara begitu kuat. Shirou dan Kyouko adalah pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan atau _soulmate_ , sama seperti ayah dan ibu Shizuo. _Soulmates_ sangat langka. Biasanya, _soulmates_ memiliki ikatan kuat yang tidak akan bisa dipatahkan oleh siapapun. Jika satu kesakitan, maka _soulmate_ yang lain juga akan ikut kesakitan. Saling berbagi perasaan.

Shizuo mendengar sebuah suara sesuatu tergeret dan beranjak membantu adiknya, Kasuka, untuk mengangkat koper turun tangga. Kasuka adalah seorang Omega, dan Shizuo tidak akan memberatkan adiknya itu berbagai macam pekerjaan ataupun beban. Kasuka, walaupun cukup tinggi untuk ukuran Omega, biasanya tidak ber-ekspresi sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja, ada Alfa ataupun Beta yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena statusnya sebagai 'Heiwajima'.

Sekarang Shizuo akan menjelaskan ada apa disini. Begini, keluarga Heiwajima dan Orihara, seperti yang dijelaskan diatas, adalah sahabat karib. Kali ini, Heiwajima dan Orihara akan pergi berlibur dengan membawa kedua anak bungsu mereka. Heiwajima memiliki Kasuka, sementara Orihara memiliki kedua kembar berisik tapi menyenangkan, yaitu Mairu dan Kururi. Mereka berdua sangat dekat walaupun belum _present_ sampai-sampai Shizuo berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan.

Lalu juga, karena Izaya Orihara, satu-satunya putra di keluarga Orihara ditinggal sendirian (Shizuo tidak yakin sendirian, masa mereka tidak punya pembantu?). Lalu berakhir dengan Izaya 'menginap' di rumah Shizuo. Izaya juga belum _present_ karena umurnya masih 15 tahun. 4 May tinggal 3 bulan lagi sebelum dia berumur 16 tahun. Dan karena ingin mempererat hubungan kedua anak tertua itu, Izaya-pun disuruh menginap dirumah Shizuo selama 5 bulan. 5 bulan!

"Ah, Kasuka, biarkan aku yang mengangkat itu." ucap Shizuo. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria yang lebih tua langsung mengambil ganggang koper dan mengangkatnya, sebelum mendahului adiknya ke ruang tengah dimana ayah dan ibu mereka sedang melihat-lihat barang.

"Ah, Shizuo, aku memberimu perenggangan jadwal kantor." ucap Kichirou. "Karena Izaya masih sekolah, jadinya kau akan mengantar-jemputnya setiap hari karena rumah kita jauh dari sekolahnya. Jadinya kuberi kau masuk kantor jam 9. Apa ada keluhan?"

Shizuo ingin mengeluh kenapa dia yang mengantar Izaya, tapi hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus. Jam 1 siang nanti Izaya akan kemari dengan barang-barangnya. Dia akan menginap dan menemanimu sampai kami pulang. Jaga Izaya baik-baik, Shizuo."

Shizuo mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah." pria tinggi itu berdiri dan menyusul keluarganya yang berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi Shizuo tidak ikut memakai sepatu, dia hanya memakai sendal dan membantu ayahnya membawa barang-barang kedalam taksi yang akan mereka gunakan ke bandara.

Setelah semuanya siap, ketiganya memberinya pelukan. Ibu dan Kasuka, tipikal Omega, secara lembut, sementara ayahnya memeluknya gaya Alfa sekali. "Jaga Izaya. Dan juga jangan sering-sering membolos kantor."

"Baik, Ayah. Hati-hati dijalan."

Shizuo melambai saat mobil yang ditumpangi keluarganya itu melaju, meninggalkan dirinya.

* * *

"Izaya, kami akan berangkat."

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! Peluk!"

Izaya berlutut dan memeluk kedua adiknya dengan sayang. Mairu tertawa geli, sementara Kururi tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Mereka berdua lalu mengecup pipi Izaya sebelum menyusul sang Ayah yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Kyouko keluar terakhir. Wanita itu memeluk Izaya erat. "Kami pergi dulu, Izaya. Jam 1 nanti Kadota-san akan mengantarmu ke kediaman Heiwajima. Kerjakan PR dan jangan macam-macam dirumah mereka, OK?" ucap Kyouko lembut sambil mengelus rambut putra mereka itu.

Izaya mengangguk dengan senyuman, "Hati-hati di jalan, Ibu."

Sang Alfa mengangguk, sebelum memasuki taksi dan menghilang dari pandangan Izaya.

Izaya lalu memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana, tapi cukup mewah. Yang membuat rumah keluarganya ini dibilang 'mewah' adalah dekorasi yang unik, karena ibunya adalah seorang arsitek. Ruang tamu dengan sofa empuk yang disusun rapi sejajar dan berhadapan, karpet merah tua berludru, didekat dinding terdapat akuariumberbentuk silinder yang memperlihati ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang, lalu batu giok berada di dekat vas bunga, terletak disamping akuarium. Elegan.

Izaya lalu mengangguk singkat kepada kedua pembantunya yang sedang menyapu dan membereskan rumah. Pembantunya adalah dua orang Beta, Mika dan Seiji. Izaya lalu ber- _jogging_ ke kamarnya untuk mengemaskan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan untuk menginap di rumah Shizuo selama 5 bulan. Memang tidak rasional menginap selama 5 bulan, apalagi Shizuo adalah seorang Alfa yang bisa saja membawa Omega atau beta pulang ke rumah, tapi ketika Kichirou dan Shirou sudah setuju, maka dia tidak bisa membantah.

Izaya berhenti sejenak, mengingat kejadian dulu. Saat Shizuo—coret, _Shizu-chan_ masih berumur 16 tahun, sementara Izaya 10 tahun. Dia bermain ke kediaman Heiwajima bersama orang tuanya dan adiknya, dan disambut dengan Kichirou dan Namiko berdua. Lalu Kasuka. Tidak ada Shizuo, jadinya Izaya sendiri berlari kecil ke tangga dan naik ke lantai kedua, dimana kamar Shizuo berada. Saat dia membuka pintu dan bersorak riang, " _Shizu-chan!_ " yang membalasnya adalah geraman ganas dan tiba-tiba saja Shizuo sudah membantingnya ke karpet.

Izaya kecil meringis kesakitan sebelum mengerutkan hidung. Kamar Shizuo _bau_ denganferomon. Izaya yang waktu itu belum mengerti apapun, dengan polos berkata, "Bau apa ini, Shizu-chan? Rasanya menenangkan. Apa kau memakai parfum baru?"

Selanjutnya adalah dia berteriak ketika Shizuo mengigit lehernya dan Ayah Shizuo langsung menyeret Shizuo menjauh, sementara Kyouko mengambil Izaya yang menangis karena lehernya berdarah. Semenjak saat itu, Shizuo dan Izaya hanya bertemu sesekali dalam beberapa bulan, bahkan tahun.

Walaupun perbedaan umur mereka 6 tahun, Izaya tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Toh, lagipula, dia berasa kalau Shizuo hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik semata. Apalagi kalau Izaya bilang dia mencintai Shizuo. Bisa-bisa dia diketawain tepat didepan mukanya ntar.

Dengan pemikiran begitu, Izaya menghela nafas dan menaruh baju yang ia bawa kedalam koper. Manik coklat-kemerahan melirik kearah jam. Jam 12:34 _pm_.

Mengambil handuk, Izaya memasuki kamar mandi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. _Apa reaksi Shizu-chan ketika melihatku lagi, ya?_

Izaya melepas pakaiannya satu per satu. Dia lalu berbalik kearah cermin _full-body_ yang ada didekat pintu masuk. Refleksi tubuhnya tampak dengan jelas, dan Izaya hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus, ataupun gemuk. Izaya bisa dikategorikan dengan 'langsing', sesuatu yang aneh mengingat kedua orangtuanya adalah Alfa.

Dia lalu langsung berbalik dan menyalakan kran _shower_ , dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbilas air hangat. Waktunya tidak banyak, hanya beberapa puluhan menit sebelum Kadota menjemput dan dia meninggalkan rumahnya selama 5 bulan.

Izaya mengambil sabun batangan miliknya. Sambil berpikir, dia mengoleskan sabun yang berwangi _vanilla_ —ibunya yang memilihkannya—ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rumah Shizuo cukup jauh dari SMA Raira. Apa berarti dia harus bangun awal? Ah, Izaya selalu bangun awal dan bahkan sudah berbaju sebelum orangtuanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Shizuo? Kalau Alfa itu belum bangun juga maka Izaya harus menyiraminya dengan air dingin, kayaknya.

Lalu juga, bagaimana dengan soal perusahaan? Kalau ayahnya sih, nona Namie Yagiri yang mengerikan itu sudah cukup untuk mengurus semua tetek bengek perusahaan. Kalau Shizuo bagaimana? Apa dia mengurus perusahaan? Kalau begitu Izaya tidak dapat melihatnya terus, dong.

Entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuatnya sedih.

Izaya lalu memutar bola mata dan mengambil botol _shampoo_ berwangi _vanilla_ lagi. Ibunya benar-benar terobsesi dengan wangi _vanilla_. Izaya tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang memakai semua benda itu dan bukan ibunya. _Hell_ , bahkan kapur barus yang berada di lemari pakaiannya sedikit berbau _vanilla_!

Kok topik tentang Izaya melenceng kemana-mana ya?

* * *

Shizuo duduk bersila didepan meja ruang keluarga, laptop diatas meja dan berada tepat 30cm didepan mukanya. Mata Shizuo fokus ke layar sementara jari-jarinya bergerak otomatis di _keyboard_. Sesekali melihati tabel saham dan peningkatannya yang ia buat, lalu ke _keyboard_ , dan ke jam.

Shizuo mengulangi proses tersebut sampai berkali-kali dan bahkan kedua pembantunya, Mikado dan Kida yang adalah seorang Beta, tidak berani memperingatinya kalau dia melewatkan makan siang. Bila seorang Alfa terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu dan kau kejutkan, itu bisa berakhir buruk.

Shizuo baru berhenti ketika suara bel berbunyi. Mikado beranjak untuk membuat pintu tapi Shizuo bergerak lebih dulu daripadanya. Akhirnya, pemuda itu kembali lagi ke dapur dan berbincang dengan Kida.

Saat Shizuo membuka pintu, aroma _vanilla_ , kapur barus, dan kopi susu langsung menghantam hidungnya dengan brutal. Feromon yang cukup membuatnya ngiler.

"Halooo~ Shizu-chan!" panggilan dari pemuda yang cukup pendek didepannya ini membuatnya melihat kebawah. "Kenapa melamun, sih? Lagipula jangan mematung depan pintu, dong! Nih koper berat tau!~"

"Um—uh, huh." Shizuo lalu menyingkir dan membiarkan Izaya masuk kedalam, diikuti oleh Kadota yang juga membawa dua tas besar. "Oi, Izaya! Apa kau ingin pindah rumah atau apa?"

"Haah? Aku kan nginap disini selama 5 bulan! 5 bulan loh, Shizu-chan!" ucap Izaya lalu meletakkan kopernya di tempat Shizuo duduk tadi, sebelum membaringkan dirinya ke sofa dan mendesah puas. Shizuo _**tidak**_ suka dengan desahan itu. "Jadi aku membawa barang-barang yang kuperlukan!~ Pakaian, buku, alat tulis. dan lain-lain! Dan berakhir jadi sebanyak itu~"

" _Iiiizzaaayyaaa_..." geram Shizuo mengerikan. Mikado dan Kida langsung ngacir ke ruangan mereka yang ada disamping dapur, sementara Kadota buru-buru keluar dari rumah tersebut setelah menaruh tas Izaya di samping kopernya. Izaya yang belum _present_ sih santai-santai aja. "Ouch, mengerikan sekali!"

Shizuo langsung menindih Izaya dan menggeram kearahnya, benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia marahi—mungkin karena Izaya membawa banyak barang dan nanti akan menjadi repot mencari yang hilang. Bukan Kadota yang mengantar Izaya. Ya. Pasti yang pertama. Pasti.

Izaya langsung mengingat Shizuo yang dulu menindihnya dan menggeram kearahnya, sebelum mengigit lehernya. Ia masih ingat rasa sakit dan _sesuatu_ saat Shizuo melakukan itu. Tapi Izaya tidak ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi, jadinya ia melepaskan tangan Shizuo dan menyelinap keluar dengan mudah karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat bahkan Shizuo tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan tiba-tiba Izaya sudah—mencoba—mengangkat koper dan kedua tasnya dengan susah payah.

"Tangan ranting seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengangkat itu, Izaya." ucap Shizuo lelah dan mengambil koper serta kedua tas Izaya dengan satu tangan dan mengangktnya seakan itu hanyalah bulu burung saja. "Mari kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Izaya menonton dengan iri bagaimana Shizuo bisa mengangkat benda seberat itu dengan enteng. Dia iri sekali ya tuhan. Tenaganya bagaikan tenaga semut dibandingkan dengan tenaga 100 gajah.

Mereka naik ke tangga dan berbelok ke kiri, dimana ruangan khusus tamu jika menginap berada. Shizuo membuka pintu dengan tangan satunya dan menyalakan saklar lampu, sebelum menaruh barang-barang Izaya disamping lemari. "Oke. Ini kamaru. Kamarku ada di lorong kanan, paling ujung dan yang paling besar. Jangan coba-coba masuk tanpa mengetuk."

"Baik, _master_!~"

Shizuo menggeram kearahnya sebelum membanting pintu menutup.

* * *

 ** _A/N: REVIEW YA! /dor_**

 ** _Awalnya ide ini gaada di otak saya. GAADA SAMA SEKALI. Tapi ketika saya melihat foto Izaya yang masih SMP dengan Shizuo yang udah bapak-bapak hati yang tergerak untuk membuat fanfic ini. SAYA BEJAT DAN SAYA TAU HAL ITU /dor_**

 ** _Kenapa omegaverse? Karena /hampir/ nggak ada Shizaya Omegaverse bahasa indonesia. Saya pingin buat satu dan juga dengan ide Shizuo yang lebih dewasa dan bisa mengontrol diri sementara Izaya nggak bikin saya tertawa nista. /jahat_**

 ** _SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion and The Flea

* * *

 _25th February_

* * *

"Hei, hei! Orihara-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana orangtuamu bisa _mating_ , sih? Mereka berdua kan Alfa! Lagipula, Orihara-kun, bagaimana kau bisa lahir? Jangan-jangan pakai bayi tabung ya? Oh, kenapa kulitmu mulus sekali? Dan juga pinggang—"

Shinichi langsung menarik Shinra menjauh.

Shinra merengek, lalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'hanya Celty-ku yang bisa menyentuhku!' lalu dibalas dengan Shinichi yang dengan santai 'aku tidak peduli. Lagipula jangan ganggu Izaya'.

Izaya menggeleng-geleng, heran dengan tingkah laku kedua temannya itu.

Shinra Kishitani, seorang pemuda yang tergila-gila dengan biologi dan pintar diberbagai macam IPA. Dia adalah seorang Beta. Shinra sudah memiliki _mate_ , seorang Alfa bernama Celty Sturluson yang adalah seorang wanita Irish. Cantik, sih... sayangnya dia bisu. Shinra berambut coklat, dengan mata yang sama coklatnya dan juga dia berkacamata. Shinra sangat cerewet— _banget_ , malah. Ceritanya ke Izaya dan Shinichi hampir setiap hari adalah, 'Celty-ku masak loh tadi!', 'Celty-ku pandai membersihkan rumah!', Celty-ku ini... Celty-ku itu... Bosan sudah.

Shinichi Tsukumoya, si Alfa yang selalu melindungi Izaya dari gangguan Shinra. Shinichi pendiam, sih. Kalau-kalau Izaya atau Shinra tidak ada, dia akan bermain _handphone_ atau hanya tidur di kelas sambil menunggu mereka. Shinichi sangat pandai dalam bidang teknologi. Yah, namanya juga anak dari programmer. Shinichi berambut abu-abu kelam dengan mata coklat tua yang hampir mendekati hitam. Shinichi tau segalanya—hampir seperti seorang informan. Lagipula, Shinichi juga rada misterius tapi dia (terkadang) sering menggoda Izaya.

Mereka telah membuat geng bertiga. Dengan Shinra sebagai Beta, dan Shinichi menjadi Alfa. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Izaya. Apakah dia Alfa atau Beta? Atau mungkin...

"Oh, ya, tugas Matematika kalian sudah selesai belum?"

Shinichi menoleh kearahnya, sementara Shinra mengangkat alis dan dengan senangnya berkata, "Tentu saja!~ Aku sudah selesai!"

"Shinra, nyontek dong."

"Eh? Oke deh."

Shinichi berpindah ke bangkunya yang berada disamping Izaya, sementara Shinra mencari-cari buku tulis Matematika di tasnya. "Oh! Ketemu!" sorak pemuda itu riang dan Shinichi langsung menarik kursi ke samping meja Izaya. Sementara Shinra mengoceh tentang betapa cantiknya Celty dan juga terkadang menanggapi pertanyaan dari Izaya dan Shinichi.

"Shinichi, apa kau menggunakan parfum baru?"

Shinichi menoleh kearahnya dan Shinra menghentikan ocehannya. "Huh? Nggak kok." ucap Shinichi kebingungan. "Kenapa emangnya?"

Izaya mengeryit sebelum menarik diri mendekat kearah Shinichi, dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari... _scent gland_? "Baumu berbeda. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, tapi baumu sedikit lebih pekat, berat dan..."

 _Menggoda_ , pikir Izaya dalam hati dengan wajah memerah.

Shinichi mengeryit ketika melihat ekspresi Izaya. Dia lalu menoleh kearah Shinra yang sepertinya baru saja melihat hantu yang sedang merangkak keluar dari dinding. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Shinra langsung menarik Shinichi keluar dengan kasar, sukses membuat kaget kedua temannya itu. Mereka lalu pergi keluar kelas, dan ke tempat yang cukup sepi dari murid-murid. Mereka tidak melihat ekspresi kebingungan Izaya.

"Oi! Shinra!" Shinichi mengeryit. "Apaan, sih? Kenapa panik begitu?"

"Ini soal Orihara-kun." tidak ada senyuman di wajah Shinra dan itu berarti berita buruk.

"Izaya? Dia kenapa memangnya?"

"Ingat waktu Orihara-kun bilang kalau kau mengganti parfum?"

Shinichi mengangguk, bingung. "Itu, kan, tadi."

"...Aku cukup ragu dengan ini, tapi..."

Shinichi menunggu dengan sabar.

"Orihara-kun... dia Omega."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima—

"Candaan yang lucu sekali." Shinichi berkata dengan wajah datar. "Izaya tidak mungkin Omega. Ayah dan Ibu-nya adalah Alfa. Masa anaknya Omega? Aku pikir kau pintar Biologi, Shinra."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" pekik Shinra. "Seorang Omega bisa mencium bau Alfa atau Semi-Alfa! Cek saja nanti di perpustakaan! Aku sumpah!"

Shinichi hanya memutar bola mata. "Aku berani bertaruh 200 ribu kalau Izaya bukan Omega."

Ekspresi Shinra berubah dari panik menjadi senang. "Jujur?"

"Ya. Dan kalau kau benar Izaya itu Omega, aku akan bayar 205 ribu. Bagaimana?"

Senyuman di wajah Shinra melebar. " _Deal_!"

Saat mereka kembali ke dalam, mereka bisa melihat wajah Izaya yang tampak kebingungan dan juga kesal. Shinra menyeringai maaf sementara Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya. Mereka lalu duduk kembali ditempat masing-masing. "Uhm, maaf Orihara-kun. Aku baru saja ingat untuk memberi tau Shinichi tentang sesuatu."

Izaya menatap dengan tajam, tidak menyukai kalau dia dikucilkan dari 'informasi' ini. "Oh ya? Tentang apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau." balas Shinra dan Shinichi buru-buru dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu rasa penasaran yang mencekik Izaya.

Izaya hanya memandang datar, lalu melanjutkan menulis. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan melirik saja tidak. Aduh, inilah yang paling Shinra dan Shinichi benci— _silent treatment_ dari Izaya Orihara. Itu sangat membuat mereka merasa bersalah— _banget_ , malah.

Bahkan saat bel istirahat selesai dan guru pelajaran Matematika mereka masuk, Izaya _**sama sekali**_ tidak memandang kearah mereka berdua.

 _Ow, great_.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan semuanya dengan bahagia merapikan buku dan menjejelkan benda-benda itu kedalam tas. Murid-murid berbincang dan menghiraukan guru yang berteriak 'sampai besok!'. Mata Izaya hanya fokus kebawah, tangannya melakukan tugas memasukan buku yang tersebar di meja.

"Hei, Izaya."

Suara berat Shinchi terdengar di samping kanannya, tapi Izaya bahkant tidak menoleh dan malah menarik resleting tasnya hingga menutup dan menyeret tas tersebut keluar kelas. Shinchi dan Shinra masih mengikutinya. _God_ , apa yang diinginkan kedua manusia itu!?

Setelah sunyi beberapa saat—kecuali suara sepatu mereka menepak lantai koridor—Izaya langsung berhenti dan berbalik. "Apa mau kalian?"

Shinichi tersenyum kecil sementara Shinra menyeringai. "Kami ingin minta maaf! Sebenarnya, yang kami bicarakan tanpa kau itu soal buku porno yang Shinichi pinjam dariku!~"

Shinichi tampak akan protes, tapi Izaya langsung menyela. "Kamu punya majalah porno, Shinra? Kupikir Celty membuangnya." ucap pemuda kecil itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

 _Ow, great. (2)_

Izaya lalu menyadari kalau mereka berbohong dan dia sama sekali tidak senang tentang hal itu. Jadilah, kedua pemuda lebih tinggi disampingnya itu mencoba mengeluarkan suara dari Izaya. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berhasil.

Saat mereka sampai ke lapangan yang masih penuh dengan siswa sekolah, mata ketiga orang itu langsung menuju kearah sebuah mobil _camaro_ hitam pekat dan mengilat yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah. Sosok figur pria muda yang tinggi bersandar disisi mobil tersebut, memainkan ponsel pintar dengan rokok disela bibirnya. Siswi-siswi yang lewat memandangi sambil cekikikan dan wajah memerah, sementara siswa dengan kagum. Termasuk Shinichi dan Shinra juga.

Izaya? Beda lagi ceritanya.

"Shizu-chan!" teriak pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar dan melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Pria yang dipanggil 'Shizu-chan' langsung mendongak dari layar ponselnya, dan melepas rokok lalu berjalan kearah mereka.

Shinra dan Shinichi tidak bisa berhenti tergagap saat Shizu-chan menarik tas Izaya dan berkata dengan suara _bariton_ , "Lama sekali."

 _Alfa!_ insting keduanya langsung menjerit.

"Hehe, maaf. Shinra dan Shinichi mengajakku berbincang tadi." bohongan yang mulus sekali, Izaya.

"Masuk kedalam mobil. Kita pulang kerumah."

Izaya berjalan lebih dulu sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Shinichi dan Shinra dengan seringai. Sementara Shizu-chan hanya menoleh kearah mereka berdua dan menatap selama beberapa saat lalu mengikuti Izaya kedalam mobil.

Saat mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan, Shinra membuka percakapan. "Apa tadi itu... _mate_ Izaya?"

"Mungkin."

Shinra kaget melihat ekspresi kesal yang berada di wajah Shinichi.

* * *

Izaya menutup hidung, lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Shizuo sambil memutar pengemudi kearah kiri. "Daritadi begitu melulu. Aku yakin mobilku tidak bau."

"Ugh—bau feromon. Shizu-chan, kau terangsang?"

Shizuo hampir saja menabrak pohon yang berada didekat jalan raya. "A—Apa yang kau katakan!? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Tapi disini bau sekali."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak tau!" ucap Izaya nyaring-nyaring. "Semuanya bau feromon! Shizu-chan juga bau kayak kertas tua, tinta, dan susu. Apa yang terjadi padaku sih? Tubuhku juga terasa seperti sedikit berubah. Masa pinggangku lebih lebar? Apa itu pertanda jadi Alfa?"

Mata Shizuo melebar saat Izaya mengatakan itu. Dia tidak menjawab—suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Untunglah jalanan sepi karena dia tiba-tiba menginjak rem berhenti. Izaya menoleh kearahnya, "Ow! Ada apa sih, Shizu-chan?"

"Apa—tadi katamu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Soal tubuh, pinggang—semuanya lah!"

"Shizu-chan tertarik dengan tubuhku?"

"Ya—maksudku, tidak! Astaga. Lupakan pembicaraan ini." desah Shizuo lalu menginjak gas lagi dan melaju kearah rumahnya.

Izaya tertawa, "Shizu-chan tertarik dengan sesama Alfa! Hahaha!"

"Aku tidak. Hentikan sebelum kita menabrak sesuatu."

Izaya tidak berhenti tertawa.

* * *

Setelah sampai kerumah Shizuo langsung memasuki kamar, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia melepas pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke keranjang cucian yang sudah penuh. Ah, palingan nanti Masaomi mengambilnya. Shizuo lalu memasuki tempat _shower_ dan menutup pintu kaca.

Dia membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum berpikir apa yang Izaya katakan tadi.

Shizuo menghela nafas dan menjedukkan jidatnya ke dinding. Orang tua Alfa dan Alfa, masa anaknya bisa—Omega? Gila sekali. Mereka tidak pasti menggunakan mutasi genetik kan?

...Apa di keluarga Orihara memiliki seorang Omega?

Duh, dia banyak pikiran lagi. Shizuo meghela nafas. Hari-harinya di kantor sudah buruk, ditambah lagi dengan sekretarisnya, Tom, memaksanya untuk membuka bisnis dengan Haruya Shiki dari grup Awakusu. Shizuo tidak tau siapa Shiki itu, jadinya dia kurang tertarik.

Sambil melingkarkan handuk dipinggang, Shizuo lalu memakai handuk kecil yang lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia lalu berhenti didepan cermin. Hmm, mungkin dia harus ke _gym_ lebih sering lagi.

Shizuo lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah lemarinya, mencari-cari baju yang akan dikenakan. Shizuo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _sweatpants_ warna biru muda. Merasa kalau kaos tidak perlu—udaranya tidak begitu dingin—Shizuo lalu turun kebawah sambil mengelus-eluskan handuk ke rambutnya.

Dia benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan Izaya.

Izaya sedang bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga dengan segelas teh, sepiring penuh diisi _pancake_ , dan piringan biskuit berada di meja. Sebuah buku cerita berada di pangkuannya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Shizuo menatap tanpa berkedip.

Izaya mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang **pasti** nya kebesaran. Bahkan _hoodie_ itu meluncur turun dan menampakkan bahunya! Lalu, sebuah celana pendek yang hanya sampai ke pangkal pahanya tampak dan Shizuo harus menahan diri agar tidak mengigit kaki jenjang nan mulus itu.

Izaya? Alfa? Lupakan. Dia lebih cocok jadi Omega.

"Shizu-chan ngapain sih bengong didepan tangga begitu?"

Shizuo mengeryit ketika melihat kacamata kebesaran—miliknya—bertengger di hidung Izaya. Tidak menjawab apa-apa, pria itu lalu turun kebawah dan memperhatikan apa yang Izaya baca. Buku dalam bahasa Rusia. Oh, terserah deh.

"Apa itu kacamataku?" bukannya membalas, Shizuo malah balik bertanya.

"Yap! Aku butuh karena kacamataku tertinggal di rumah." jawab Izaya santai sambil membalik sebuah halaman.

Shizuo mengangkat bahu dan mengambil satu _pancake_ Izaya yang dilapisi dengan selai _blackberry_. Mengabaikan protesan Izaya, Shizuo berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan Mikado dan Masaomi sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, Heiwajima-san." Mikado langsung membungkuk dan diikuti Masaomi. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu? Aku ingin tau."

"Uhm, tampaknya persediaan di kulkas semakin menipis. Kami sedang berdiskusi barang apa saja yang akan dibeli." jawab Masaomi.

Shizuo hanya mengangguk singkat, "Panggil saja Kadota dan suruh dia mengantar ke supermarket terdekat." ucapnya enteng. "Oh, pakai saja kartu kreditku." lanjtunya lagi.

Kedua pembantu itu mengangguk dan langsung bergegas menemui Kadota yang Shizuo yakin sedang menyuci mobil dengan Mikage.

Shizuo membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol susu yang masih belum dibuka. Dia lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga, dan duduk disamping Izaya. Pria yang lebih tua itu mengintip sedikit tentang apa yang Izaya baca. "Kenapa kau bisa mengerti bahasa alien itu sih?"

"Itu bahasa _Rusia_ , Shizu-chan. Bukan bahasa alien." komentar Izaya sambil berlanjut ke halaman selanjutnya.

Shizuo hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil remot televisi. Dia menyalakan televisi dan mencari-cari saluran yang menarik. Dia baru berhenti saat menemukan saluran yang menayangkan film _Mission Impossible_.

Shizuo menonton sambil sesekali menenguk minumannya. Dia lalu menoleh kearah Izaya dan menemukan pemuda itu memandanginya dengan tatapan... iri? Penasaran, Shizuo bertanya. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Shizu-chan, badanmu kok bisa begitu?"

"Hah?"

Izaya menutup bukunya dengan marah dan berputar sehingga dia menghadapinya. "Kenapa sih badanmu bisa begitu? Maskulin, _perfect_ , dan lain-lain untuk membuat ramuan orang ganteng. Apa rahasianya?"

Shizuo berkedip, "Yah, aku makan. Lalu pergi ke _gym_ untuk latihan fisik, lari pagi, _push up_ , dan lain-lain. Kalau kau sih," Shizuo memandangi badan Izaya dari bawah ke atas, "Hmm, kayaknya _push_ _up_ aja nggak bisa."

"Tapi aku bisa _yoga_ ," Izaya tertawa saat Shizuo memandang tajam kearahnya.

Memang, dari semua bidang olahraga yang Shizuo kuasai, dia sama sekali tidak bisa senam ataupun _yoga_. Terlalu lambat. "Shizu-chan menyebutkan _push up_ kan tadi? Palingan nggak bisa _push up_ pakai satu tangan."

Shizuo langsung menaruh botol susu di meja dan bangkit. Dia lalu melakukan posisi _push up_ , tapi dengan satu tangan di lantai dan satunya lagi ia taruh di bawah punggungnya. "Kau yang menghitung."

Izaya lalu menyalakan _timer_ satu menit di ponselnya. "30 dalam satu menit."

"Kalau aku menang kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau. Dan kebalikannya kalau kau menang."

" _Deal_ ," Izaya menyeringai. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Shizuo langsung mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan Izaya menghitung. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan—wtf—sepuluh sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas—Shizu—lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan belas, dua puluh—dafuq. Dua puluh satu, dua dua, dua tiga—pelan-pelan oi—dua empat, dua lima, dua enam—dua tujuh dua delapan, dua sembilan, tiga puluh."

Izaya menoleh kearah ponselnya dan, "Masih ada dua belas detik!?"

Shizuo berlanjut menghitung. "Tiga puluh satu, tiga puluh dua, tiga puluh tiga, tiga puluh empat, tiga puluh lima." ucapnya santai. Tepat saat Shizuo menyebutkan kata 'lima', ponsel Izaya berdering. Waktu habis.

" _What the hell_! Bagaimana kau bisa—" ucap Izaya sambil menodong jari telunjuk kearah Shizuo yang bahkan tidak terengah. "—melakukan 35 dalam 1 menit!?"

"Itu yang dinamakan kekuatan, I~za~ya-kun. Sekarang kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau."

Izaya memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau mau, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo menyeringai.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Maaf karena update-nya yang lama! Dan makasih banyak ya atas review-nya! *lope lope* saya bahagia banget XD_**

 ** _More to come. Stay tuned! Oh, review please? Kritik saran always welcome~_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lion and The Flea

 _26th February_

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau di ranting-ranting pohon dan udara sejuk berkeluaran. Cahaya matahari menembus masuk lewat jendela yang tirainya lupa ditutupi dan menyinari langsung ke wajah Izaya.

Izaya menggerutu dan mencoba melepaskan _sesuatu_ yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Dia ingin menoleh kearah lain dan menghindari sinar matahari. Tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan Izaya tidak ingin terbangun sekarang. Akhirnya dia berhasil menghindar dari sinar matahari karena ada bayangan yang menghalanginya.

Izaya menghela nafas bahagia dan menggosokan pipinya ke dada bidang didepannya. Dia bisa merasakan kulit keras dipipinya itu bergetar seakan menahan tawa. Izaya menghela nafas lagi dan menekankan—sebentar, dada bidang?

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya dan mendongak keatas sambil berkedip lambat-lambat, masih mengantuk. Wajahnya bertemu langsung dengan wajah Shizuo yang menyeringai senang.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik—dan Izaya langsung berteriak dan mendorong diri dari Shizuo seakan-akan dia baru sadar setelah menjadi korban pencabulan.

"Kau! Kau! Aku—Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku!?"

Shizuo sedang berbaring menyamping dengan lengan yang menyentuh matras karena Izaya tiba-tiba saja keluar dari pelukan pria itu. Senyuman lebar di wajah Shizuo tidak bisa diabaikan. Lebih lebar lagi maka pipi pria itu pasti sobek. "Kamarmu? Lihat sekelilingmu, Izaya-kun. Apakah ini kamarmu?"

Izaya menatap sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan gaya kamar yang berbeda dari kamar yang ia tumpangi. Dia lalu melihat kearah pakaiannya, dan untunglah dia masih berbusana.

"Jangan melihati seperti itu—kita tidak melakukan apapun." ucap Shizuo santai dan turun dari ranjang. Shizuo tidak memakai baju, hanya celana yang semalam ia pakai. "Lagipula kau yang tengah malam tiba-tiba berteriak dan menjerit."

"H-huh?"

Shizuo berlutut didepannya agar tinggi mereka sana—karena Izaya terduduk di karpet. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau bermimpi buruk dan berteriak agar dihentikan. Aku terbangun dan ke kamarmu dan menemukan kalau kamar itu hampir menyerupai kapal pecah karena lampu tidur sudah kau banting ke lantai, bantal terlempar sana-sini dan bahkan selimut tergeletak disamping tempat tidur. Untung lampu tidur itu bukan kaca. Lalu aku mencoba membangunkanmu, tapi karena kau menamparku, aku membawamu ke kamarku dan hasilnya kita tidur bareng."

"Wait what? Kenapa aku dibawa ke kamarmu?"

"Mungkin karena Author ingin kita anuan~"

"Shizu-chan tolong jangan OOC sekarang." balas Izaya tajam. "Dan itu untuk _chapter_ yang nanti-nanti. Beralih ke topik—kenapa aku ada di tempat tidurmu?"

Shizuo menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau merengek padaku 'kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian' dan karena kamar tamu itu mengerikan, aku yang membawamu ke kamarku. Lagipula, kau belum _present_ jadinya aman-aman saja."

Izaya menghela nafas lega dan bangkit berdiri. Dia lalu keluar setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Dia mimpi buruk lagi? Merepotkan sekaligus memalukan. Izaya berlari di koridor dan memasuki kamar tamu yang sudah rapi.

Menoleh, Izaya melihat rambut hitam selain dirinya turun di tangga. Ah, Mikado pasti yang membereskannya. Izaya lalu langsung memasuki kamar dan mencari-cari handuk serta peralatan mandinya, lalu beralih ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar.

Izaya memasuki itu dan menaruh peralatan miliknya diatas wastafel, lalu memulai ritual mandi yang biasa ia lakukan.

Shizuo turun kebawah dan disambut dengan menu ayam bakar, sup daging hangat, lalu udang tepung goreng dan teh, lalu ada _pancake_ , kue _black forest_ —intinya ramai lah. Shizuo sih terbiasa dengan masakan sebanyak ini sehari-hari. Masaomi memang pintar memasak. "Masakan yang hebat, Masaomi." pujinya kearah pembantu yang sedang menyuci peralatan kotor di wastafel. Masaomi hanya menjawab dengan cengiran.

Izaya turun kebawah dengan rambut yang masih basah. Dia mengenakan pakaian santai. Sepertinya Izaya berniat bermalas-malasan dirumah tanpa mengerjakan apapun.

Shizuo membaca koran sambil sesekali menyendokkan sup kedalam mulutnya. "Masaomi, apa barang-barangnya sudah dibeli?" tanya Shizuo tiba-tiba.

Masaomi berjengit dan menoleh dengan ekspresi horror yang sukses membuat Izaya tertawa. "...belum."

Shizuo tidak mengamuk—hanya mengangguk singkat saja. Masaomi menghela nafas lega.

"Izaya, temani aku pergi ke _mall_ nanti."

Tawa Izaya berhenti. Masaomi menenguk ludah dan menyelesaikan kerjaaannya cepat-cepat, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja makan. "Hah?" ucap Izaya beberapa detik setelah Masaomi keluar.

Shizuo tidak perlu mendongak. Pria pirang itu dengan santai menyesap teh yang ia minum. "Kau dengar aku dengan jelas. Temani aku ke _mall_ nanti, jam 1 siang. PR-mu sudah selesai kan?"

"Belum." ucap Izaya sambil mengunyah nasi dan goreng udang, "Ako hyarii inhi khe rhuma Chinra." ( _Aku hari ini ke rumah Shinra_.)

"Jam?"

"1 Siang."

"Bohong. Aku tau kau berbohong." Shizuo menaruh koran yang sudah selesai ia baca ke kursi disampingnya. "Tidak ada penolakan, kau akan pergi denganku nanti."

Izaya tampak akan memprotes. Shizuo sudah memprediksi ini, jadinya dia dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan ke kursi Izaya, lalu berbisik dengan suara rendah, " _Sebagai hukumanmu yang kedua, I~za~ya..._ "

Shizuo meninggalkan Izaya yang wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

* * *

Izaya berkutat dengan sabuk pengaman sementara Shizuo masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi. Izaya tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Dia lebih mempedulikan bagaimana cara memasukan sabuk ini ke pengamannya. Dia sering naik mobil, memang. Tapi ini bukan jenis mobil yang biasa ia tumpangi! Ini _camaro_!

Shizuo menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa?"

"Bisa!" jawab Izaya mantap tanpa melihat kearahnya dan berkutat lagi, kali ini lebih intens. Shizuo memperhatikan sambil menahan tawa dan mengigit pipi dalamnya, agar senyumannya tidak melebar. Izaya benar-benar tidak bisa memasang sabuk.

"Sini kubantu." ucap Shizuo sambil mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Izaya.

Tangan Shizuo mengambil kedua tangan Izaya yang mungil. Ia lalu menuntun tangan Izaya dengan lembut dan memasukan ujung tancapan sabuk kedalam pengamannya. "Kayak gitu loh. Susah amat."

Dan saat mata Shizuo beralih kearah Izaya, insting Alfa-nya berteriak untuk 'menyerang'nya saat itu juga.

Izaya benar-benar cantik. Alis mata yang tebal, mata yang tajam, rambut hitam yang indah dan tampak mulus, mata coklat-kemerahan yang tampak seperti merah menyala ketika cahaya matahari menyinarinya di sisi yang tepat. Kulit putih mulus bagaikan sutra...

Oh, jangan lupakan rona merah di pipi Izaya.

Mata Shizuo berpindah ke bibir didepannya ini. Tipis dan berwarna merah muda. Matanya lalu turun kebawah, ke leher Izaya yang jenjang dan juga tempat _scent gland_ -nya...

Izaya bergidik saat Shizuo mendekatkan wajah ke lehernya. Geli, apalagi ditambah dengan nafas Shizuo yang membara di kulitnya. Izaya mencengkram bahu Shizuo. " _Shi-shizu...chan..._ "

Izaya menggeliat dan mendesah ketika Shizuo menggosok _scent gland_ mereka bersama. _Marking_. Tubuh Izaya mengejang dan tangannya menarik-narik kaos Shizuo—entah untuk menariknya mendekat atau mendorongnya menjauh.

Setelah wangi _vanilla_ Izaya sepenuhnya tertutup dengan wangi maskulin khas Alfa milik Shizuo, pria pirang itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Tangan Izaya yang bergetar dilepas, dan seringai di wajah Shizuo benar-benar membuat wajah pemuda itu memanas.

Shizuo lalu memundurkan tubuh sepenuhnya, sehingga dia kembali ke kursi pengemudi. Mengabaikan Izaya yang masih terengah dikursi sampingnya. "Maaf. Aku harus me- _marking_ mu. Siapa tau ada seseorang yang berniat melakukan hal aneh-aneh kepadamu, mengingat kau belum _present_."

Shizuo tau kalau perbuatannya tadi cukup... intim. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalau Izaya tersakiti atau parahnya lagi diculik, Shizuo yang akan terkena imbalannya. Jadi, dia menaruh aroma Alfa miliknya ke Izaya. _Marking_ bisa dilakukan juga bagi yang belum _present_. Tapi biasanya _marking_ dilakukan oleh orang tua atau pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan.

Shizuo menjalankan mobil mereka meninggalkan parkiran dan juga rumah Heiwajima.

Izaya melepas sepatunya, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Perlahan-lahan nafasnya kembali normal dan dia melirik kearah Shizuo yang menghadap kedepan, berkendara dengan fokus. Dia lalu menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat kejadian tak lebih dari 4 menit yang lalu.

"Shizu-chan," panggil Izaya lirih. "Kita mau kemana?"

Shizuo melirik kearahnya sebentar lalu kembali ke jalan. "Belanja. Sudah kubilang kan kita akan ke _mall_?"

Izaya menoleh kearah Shizuo kali ini. "Dengan baumu diseluruh tubuhku!? Semua orang akan mengira kita sudah _mating_!"

Shizuo memutar bola matanya dan menyalip sebuah mobil yang berjalan lambat. "Biarin." ucap Shizuo santai. "Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli."

"Ugh!" dan setelahnya, Izaya berdiam diri selama perjalanan. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah luar jendela, menatap kendaraan yang lain dan juga gedung-gedung tinggi dan rendah yang ada disekitar. "Ke kota ya...?" gumam Izaya pelan.

"Yap, ke kota."

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu." jawab Izaya ketus. Pemuda itu lalu memeluk kedua kakinya lebih erat, mencoba mengecilkan dirinya.

Shizuo menghela nafas, lalu sambil memegang setir dengan satu tangan, pria pirang itu meninggalkan pandangannya dari jalanan dan beralih mengambil ponselnya. Baru saja mengeluarkan ponsel, Izaya tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel itu. "Fokus ke jalan, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo mendecih, "Kembalikan. Aku ingin menelpon sekretarisku."

"Nanti. Fokus ke jalan."

"Iiiizaaayaa..."

Izaya tidak menghiraukannya dan mengenggam ponsel itu dengan erat, sementara Shizuo masih sesekali menoleh kearah Izaya dan jalan, tangan si pirang mencoba menggapai ponsel.

"Shizu-chan! Nanti kita bisa kecelakaan! Aku tidak mau itu!"

"Tidak akan, kutu! Kembalikan!"

Izaya lalu memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan ponsel Shizuo. Ia menyeringai dan langsung memasukan ponsel pintar itu kedalam bajunya. "Ambil kalau bisa." ucap Izaya menantang.

Shizuo menganga.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah adengan grepe-grepe yang tidak mau author tulis karena itu dilakukan ditengah jalan, mereka sampai di pakiran _mall_. Izaya sedang membereskan pakaiannya yang kusut sementara Shizuo membetulkan dasi. Apa yang mereka lakukan di mobil? Ntahlah, author gamau nulisnya.

"Shizu-chan, kita ngapain sih? Cuman belanja kan? Minta Ryuugamine-san dan Kida-san dong."

"Aku inginnya pergi bersamamu."

"Lah? Shizu-chan nggak punya _mate_ apa?"

Shizuo menoleh kearah Izaya. "Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

"Nggak mungkin," Izaya masih mengelus-elus pakaiannya yang kusut. "Shizu-chan kan tampan, kaya, berkharisma, pintar, seksi... siapa sih yang nggak mau? Shizu-chan palingan tinggal pilih doang kan."

Shizuo memutar bola mata. "Orang yang belum _present_ sepertimu tidak mengerti."

"Oh? Jadi aku harus _present_ dulu baru mengerti?"

"Bisa jadi," ucap Shizuo dan keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Izaya. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini jadi diamlah."

Shizuo bertingkah aneh.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Belikan aku buku tulis dan soal ya!"

"Hm? Oke. Cari yang mana yang kau mau."

Izaya menyeringai dan beranjak kabur ke Gramedia. Tapi sebelum dia pergi satu langkah menjauh dari Shizuo, si pirang langsung memegang tangannya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku, Izaya-kun."

Dan menjilatnya!

"Shizu-chan jorok!" Izaya berteriak dan meronta, sementara Shizuo tertawa. Para pengunjung yang melihat hanya tersenyum saja. "Ini di publik! Ugh!"

"Jawab ponselmu saat aku menelpon ya."

"Iya iya. _Geez_."

Shizuo memperhatikan punggung Izaya yang menjauh darinya. _Sesuatu terasa tidak benar_. Insting Alfa Shizuo menyuruhnya agar tidak membiarkan Izaya pergi, tapi kan itu cuman buku pelajaran. Lagipula Gramedia tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak akan ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi... kan?

* * *

 ** _A/N: More to come, thanks for reading! Saya cinta banget dengan reviewnya! *peluk cium* Maaf ya chappy yang ini pendek, saya memang berniat end-nya disini dulu ntar chapter 4 suuuuper panjang XD /spoiler lu. Update-annya nggak lama kok, tenang aja! *tapi ga janji loh ya*._**

 ** _RnR please! Oh, nanti ada smut. /eii_**


End file.
